2 Hearts That Bleed in Pain
by ghouladventures
Summary: Pre-movie. It isn't guaranteed that a being from the Glaupunk Quadrant would be safe on Earth. After all, every planet has its own atmosphere and climate. Some elements from Megamind's home planet aren't compatible with planet Earth. And he's about to find out exactly how his species reacts to these changes. Story inspired by a prompt by Ramendobe on tumblr.
1. Something Is Wrong

Megamind had planned to kidnap Roxanne, as usual. Nothing new really, it was all part of the routine really. He would get Minion to kidnap her, try to scare her with his multitude of inventions-all of which would fail to actually scare her, she would say something witty, and they would banter. Then Metro Man would come to "save" her, when in reality, Megamind never actually intended to do any harm. It was all just a big game, a charade, for the people of Metrocity. Megamind was shocked that many people in Metrocity still feared him, seeing as Roxanne was the only one he kidnapped, and every time she was released unscathed. Although, he did have the power to turn them into little dehydrated cubes, and he occasionally destroyed a few buildings during battles. So, yeah, he kind of understood why they were scared of him.

Minion had left to capture Roxanne, and Megamind was preparing. Making sure his suit and cape looked "disgustingly horrifying", although he often was going for impressive. However, today he didn't seem to concerned with his looks. He was exhausted, and he couldn't figure out why. He had gotten more than enough rest, around 8 hours, while his species only needed 4. There really was no reason for him to be this tired.

He looked at himself in the mirror, dark circles under his eyes, slight scruff starting to grow on his jawline. When was the last time he shaved?

"Maybe I look more scary this way?" he questioned out loud to his replica. Making a few evil faces and posing in the mirror. Eventually sighing and giving a dramatic eye-roll. Ugh forget it. He didn't feel like shaving, at least a change in appearance might shock Roxanne a little bit.

He decided to look past it, he would be feeling more energetic once Minion arrived with Roxanne. Well, he was ready, now all he had to do was wait. Minion had left about 10 minutes ago, it shouldn't be long now. Megamind slumped into his chair and could feel his eyelids getting heavy.

Minion returned to the evil lair with Roxanne over his shoulder. Roxanne let out a bored sigh, she was much too used to this. She couldn't say she hated being part of Megamind's little schemes. She actually enjoyed bantering with the alien, he would test her wits and intelligence. However, it was inconvenient and a bit nagging after a while.

"I'm back Sir!" Minion exclaimed happily. Setting Roxanne in the chair and tying her hands and feet to it.

"Sir?" Minion questioned, a shade of concern colored in his voice.

The bag was still over Roxanne's head, but her nosy reporter brain wanted it off and to see what was happening. Might as well be direct.

"Could you take this bag of my head already? I know we're in the lair." she questioned, but it was voiced like a demand.

"Oh sure, my apologies Miss Ritchie" Minion replied, taking the bag off her head. You know, for an evil henchman, Minion was very polite.

Roxanne shook out her short hair, coughing a few times from the smell of the old burlap sack. The back of Megamind's big swivel chair facing her. She sat there for a moment, waiting for Megamind to slowly turn around with an evil laugh. When the chair didn't move, something sunk in the pit of her stomach.

"Sir are you alright?" Minion questioned, walking over slowly.

Roxanne saw Minion let out a somewhat relieved sigh, and he shook Megamind's shoulder slightly.

"Sir, wake up, Miss Ritchie's here, we're ready to get started" Minion said while continuing to shake Megamind gently.

Something in the pit of Roxanne's stomach felt wrong. _Has Megamind ever been tired? _She thought to herself. Every time she saw him he was overly energetic, this felt strange. It was definitely new to her. She felt herself beginning to worry slightly. _Why am I worrying about him? He's a villain! _She swallowed down her concern, trying her best to put on her usual witty attitude.

Megamind groaned slightly as he was awakened. He looked around dazed before realizing his surroundings. Recalling the situation, he jumped up, startled and wide-eyed. It took a bit before he remembered the kidnapping. Wow this was going great.

"Is Miss Ritchie here?" Megamind whispered, trying to be discreet about it.

Roxanne stifled a laugh, she knew his plans failed all the time. But never have they started out this bad. She saw Megamind wave his hand at Minion to step aside and cleared his throat. Now his chair started to spin around. Finally things were back to normal.

"Miss Ritchie...back so soon?" Megamind said in a low voice, trying to sound menacing.

Megamind turned around in his chair to face Roxanne. The concern that Roxanne had pushed away before returned to slap her in the face. What was going on with Megamind? The dark circles blatantly obvious under his electric green eyes. And was that? Scruff? It couldn't be, Megamind was always clean shaven, except for his goatee of course. Roxanne didn't think it looked bad on him, but it was still a surprise. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she said nothing, only furrowing her eyebrows with a confused expression. _He's just tired, it happens to everyone._ But why did this feel more serious? More unnatural?

"Didn't get your morning cup of coffee today?" she broke the silence. Trying her best to voice her worries in an un-bothered and natural tone.

Megamind stared at her for a few moments with a gaze slightly unfocused.

"Hmm?" Megamind hummed, not seeming to register the question immediately. He blinked a few times, shaking his head.

"Oh! Um, no, my body reacts differently to caffeine than humans, so I try to stay away from it" he mumbled, as if it was common knowledge.

Roxanne wondered what he was talking about. She never really thought about Megamind being a different species. Sometimes she forgot he was even from a different planet. It was oddly easy to forget he was an alien despite the obvious difference in skin color and head size. Also, she hadn't expected such an honest answer from him.

"What do you mean?" Roxanne questioned. Gosh, sometimes she felt a little too direct about things. It almost felt insensitive, too personal. She regretted the statement as soon as it left her lips.

Megamind-to her relief-didn't seem to mind the question.

"Well, simply put, our tolerance to caffeine is extremely lower. One cup of coffee for me would have the same effect as if you were to drink 25 cups" he explained, rolling his chair closer to Roxanne.

A soft "woah" of surprise is all Roxanne could reply with. Megamind smiled, he seemed to enjoy educating her on his species. After all, he was the only one of his species here, it must get frustrating when there is literally nobody else that understands you.

"Needless to say, drinking caffeine is very uncomfortable. It's impossible to focus on anything because you're so jittery and it's like your hearts are going to explode. Everything seems to move in fast motion. It's scary" Megamind rambled. Sighing and looking down, remembering a time where he forgot to specify 'decaf' to the barista. He shuddered at the thought of it happening again.

"Yeah, that definitely seems scary" Roxanne confessed, she almost felt bad for Megamind. She never thought of him as scared. In reality, she hadn't seen many true emotions from Megamind, most of it was just an exaggeration, acting. _What was going on today? Where were these feelings and thoughts coming from? _

"Wait heartssss with an s? Like plural? Do you have more than one heart? " She blurted out, recalling what he just said. She's positive he said hearts. She was genuinely curious now, almost forgetting she was kidnapped in the first place.

"Yes I have 2 hearts, one is smaller than the other" He explained whilst pointing at spots on his chest. _Why did that sound so cute?_ Roxanne heard Megamind give a small sniffle. _Is he crying or something? _

Roxanne looked up at Megamind. She wished he had been crying. But instead dark crimson was running down from both nostrils, beginning to flow more rapidly. She let out a sound of surprise.

Megamind was glad that Roxanne had been asking him more about his species. He never told anyone about that, Minion being the only one who really knew about his physiology. It almost helped him forget about the massive headache that was throbbing through his skull. _What is happening to me?_ He felt his nose running. _What now am I sick or something? _Ugh, this kidnapping could not have gone worse.

He looked up to see Roxanne wide eyed staring at him. Maybe she wasn't ready to know he had two hearts? Was that freaky to humans?

"What?" Megamind asked, starting to feel hurt at her reaction. I mean, is it really that scary? Humans only have one heart!

"Y-Your nose is bleeding" Roxanne stuttered out, clearly shocked. She has to be joking, he has never gotten a nosebleed without being punched in the face first. He brought his gloved hand to his nose and observed for himself. Sure enough, the deep dark-almost black-crimson blood now stained on his gloves.

Roxanne was hoping Megamind would reply with a 'oh yeah this happens all the time to me, it's very natural', but nope. Megamind's eyes grew wide and his eyebrows stitched together in a look of confusion, fear, and worry. Well, Megamind has officially succeeded in scaring her, she just wished it wasn't like this.


	2. Screams, Syringes, and Love Confessions

"Min-yon! Please get me a tiss-oo" Megamind asked, it wasn't like him to say please. But he was desperate and trying his best to hide the anxiety in his voice. Minion was too shocked to reply, instead rushing off.

"Are you alright?" Roxanne asked, still not sure if this sort of thing was normal. But judging by the reaction by both him and Minion. It was not normal. Megamind didn't reply, too preoccupied with all the blood. He let out a groan of pain.

_Why is this happening?_ Megamind thought, feeling helpless against the rapidly flowing blood. A wave of immense pain radiated through his skull. He couldn't help but let out a pained groan, actually he felt more like screaming. It felt as though an invisible force was beating down on him. He was starting to get scared. Nothing like this has ever happened before.

Roxanne could only describe the look on Megamind's face as extremely painful. It was hard to watch. So many questions were running through her mind, but she was sure not even he knew what was happening. The noise of Minion running back startled her.

Minion ran to Megamind, who was holding a hand under his nose while his other hand was grasped on his forehead. His eyes were shut so tight that he hadn't noticed Minion's presence. Minion took no time to ask questions, grabbing two tissues with his metal hands and cleaning up the blood himself.

The lack of response from Megamind was alarming. Roxanne had expected Megamind to get the tissues, clean off the blood, and say something about how 'inconvenient' this was and how it was 'ruining his plan'. Instead, he sat helpless and in pain while Minion nervously tried to help clean up the excessive amount of blood. She wanted to break free from the ropes tying her there and help. _But what would I do?_

Suddenly, Megamind's eyes snapped open and a look of pure terror was etched on his face. A booming, blood-curdling scream escaped his lips before he curled up, grimacing in pain.

Megamind's entire body felt as though it was shutting down. In addition to the throbbing-now sharp- pain in his head, one of his hearts felt as though it was being smashed with a hammer, while the other one felt as if it was being set on fire.

Megamind screamed out, tears welling in his eyes as he let out a helpless and pained yelp. Minion was frantically moving about, trying to see what was wrong.

"Sir?! Sir! What is going on?" Minion questioned, exasperated.

Looking up at minion with red-rimmed eyes, he croaked out "I don't know". Before taking in a shuddering breath and falling from his chair onto the cold cement floor. Screams echoing throughout the lair.

Roxanne pulled against the ropes restraining her. She was terrified. _What if he dies?_ _No don't think like that. _She tried to force herself to think positively. He would be fine. It wasn't until now that Roxanne realized that her life would be so boring without this alien man. The thought of him gone, forever, his bright green eyes and playful personality just...gone. She was nearly brought to tears. _How could I not have noticed that before? _She thought, still pulling on her restraints. She couldn't bear the sight of his pain, he didn't deserve this. He never inflicted any pain on her, he always made sure she was safe, unharmed, despite pretending she was in danger. Roxanne knew that Megamind always kept the weapons and alligators just a little too far away. _But why?_ He was a supervillain, surely he didn't care about her well-being. _Did he?_ Now that she thought about it, he seemed to enjoy her company, after all, she was the only one he ever kidnapped. Another pained scream brought her attention back to the problem at hand.

On the cold floor, it was getting harder and harder to breathe. Between the heart pain and splitting headache, there came a high pitched ring into his ears. It was so distinct he swore that someone was ringing some type of bell designed to break eardrums.

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" he shouted, slamming his hands over his ears. Tears freely flowing as he jerked and struggled against the pain. Megamind started to wonder if the ringing really was inside his head.

"Min-yon stop what are you doing?!" He begged, when he was really questioning whether or not Minion was playing something with a high-pitched ring.

"I'm not doing anything sir!" Minion yelled, fear extremely obvious in his voice. He bent down, trying to check Megamind's pulse and vitals between his thrashing about. His pulse was erratic and extremely fast. What could he do?

The pounding in Megamind's head was so intense he wanted to rip through his skull and massage his big brain. Obviously that wasn't going to happen, but it didn't make the thought less tempting.

Megamind was scratching and pounding on his head, trying to make it end. Roxanne couldn't help but let a tear run down at the grim sight. Trying to imagine what pain he was going through. She couldn't take it anymore, she tugged and ripped until her hands slipped from the ropes. Untying herself, she ran over. Minion was trying to calm Megamind down and grab his hands to stop him. Megamind was only going to injure himself more. He struggled against Minion's robot arms. Minion looked up at Roxanne, who was now standing over by him with a frantic and worried look on her face.

"Miss Ritchi, wait right here, watch him. I will be back " Minion demanded, getting up and running off somewhere. Roxanne assumed to get medicine or something. But she really didn't care, as long as it helped.

She looked to Megamind, who seemed to be getting used to the pain. He still screamed here and there, but now he was mostly crying and whimpering, not having the energy to shout anymore. She debated whether she should ask him questions at all. Deciding not to, she tried to provide some sort of comfort. He flinched at her touch, but settled into it as she rubbed his upper arm soothingly. She would have gone with his shoulder if he wasn't wearing such spiky shoulder pads.

When Megamind felt a hand on his arm, he knew it wasn't Minion. It was soft and gentle, not big and made of metal. He opened his eyes to see.

"Roxanne?" Megamind whispered, Roxanne looked to see stunning electric green staring at her through half lidded eyes. She wiped one of his tears away with her thumb. He always called her "Miss Ritchie", it caught her off guard. _Is that a sign that he trusts me? _No. How could he trust her when she had no idea how to help him?

"What are you feeling? What pain are you experiencing?" Roxanne asked, trying to sound helpful and not pushy. If he told her what was happening, maybe they could find a solution.

"My head..s...pounding" he cried, he took a sharp inhale. He slammed his fist against it once more, just as he was about to hit himself again, Roxanne grabbed his arm. Megamind glanced at her in surprise. Shortly after, his eyebrows pressing together and his lip trembling.

"It hurts" he whimpered, before letting out a loud grimace and grabbing his head. Roxanne searched her mind for any solutions.

"My...hearts...are burning" he managed to stammer.

Roxanne remembered his mentioning of his two hearts. Again, she was reminded that he was an alien, from a different species. Could this reaction be because he isn't from earth? She remembered watching the movie E.T. in her youth, how E.T. couldn't stay on earth because he wasn't made for it. The way he got pale and started. Dying. Is that what's happening to Megamind?

_Is this the end?_ He never really told Roxanne how he truly felt about her. What if this is his only chance.

Megamind's voice seemed caught in his throat as he struggled to form the words.

"If...i-if I don't survive this…." He trailed off, another tear escaping. He took in a shaky breath and looked up, trying his best not to cry and get his words out.

"Roxanne I j-just want you ... to know, I-I-"

"Sir! Just hold on I've got your -" Minion said a word that Roxanne did not understand. She guessed it was in Megamind's native language. _What was Megamind going to tell me?_

Minion was holding a small syringe with glowing turquoise liquid, reminiscent of the ocean on a sunny day.

"I think this will help" Minion stated, rushing over to Megamind. But of course, Minion would not do anything without Megamind's permission.

Megamind looked at the syringe longingly, Roxanne had no idea what it would do but it seemed like Megamind thought it was a good idea.

"You brilliant fish" Megamind smiled, before wincing again. Rolling up his sleeve, hastily and desperately. Minion looked away, second guessing if this would help or harm Megamind.

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" Megamind yelled, before shouting in pain and clutching his chest, gasping for air.

Minion hesitated for a moment before trying to find a vein to insert the needle in. However, it was extremely difficult with Megamind constantly moving and thrashing. He didn't want to hurt Megamind.

"Sir, I know you're in pain but you have to stop moving so I can get the needle in" Minion explained, sounding like he was about to cry.

Keeping still was particularly hard for Megamind. Writhing in pain, as uncomfortable as it was, was much easier than laying still in pain. He tried his best but he couldn't help but continue to convulse, kick his legs, and grab at his head. That is until he felt something soft and warm wrap around his hand. He looked up to be met by two sky blue eyes.

Roxanne. The way she looked at him was grounding, safe, mesmerizing. She mouthed "It's okay" softly and rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand, gently and delicately. It amazed him how, even though he was wearing gloves, he could feel her touch. He forgot about his pain for a blissful moment. He just stared back into her eyes, entranced by her powerful beauty. The corners of his mouth lifted slightly, his eyes softening into her gaze.

He winced once again feeling the large needle pierce through his veins, squeezing Roxanne's hand. His eyes fluttered for a moment before he looked back into Roxanne's eyes and took a deep breath. The amount Megamind calmed down made Roxanne wonder if he was even in pain anymore. Had everything just stopped?

The pain was subsiding, however, it scared Megamind more than ever. He didn't know whether to think his medicine was already working, or he was about to die. But just the thought of the second option kept him on edge, he was terrified. And he was going to die looking at the most beautiful woman he has ever met, and never see her again, never be with her. _Would I have ever really been with her though? _The thought hurt his hearts even more. _How could she ever love me back when I look like this? She's a human, she doesn't want you. And she never will. _His vision was starting to get fuzzy and dark around the edges. His heart wanted to speed up from his fear but it felt like it was slowing down. Roxanne seemed so far away, like he was beginning to look through a tunnel. A sickening light-headed feeling creeped over him. He shook his head, this couldn't be the end. _No no no no I can't die! Not now!_

"I don't wanna die" Megamind whispered, his voice breaking as tears leaked from his eyes.

He wanted to feel Roxanne's touch just one last time. He reached out his hand to touch her face, he noticed the red-rims contrasting with her blue irises. He didn't want her to cry, not for him.

Roxanne held onto Megamind's trembling hand as he reached towards her. The look of desperation colored on his now much paler blue face. Her heart was breaking while his hearts were burning. The light in his green and gold-speckled eyes didn't fade, which gave Roxanne hope.

"I love you" he shuddered. Drawing in a shaky breath, his eyes rolling back and his lids fluttering closed.


	3. Laser Beam of Hope

Megamind's hand went limp, Roxanne still holding onto it. His whole body relaxed. Panic set inside of both Roxanne and Minion.

"Minion?" Roxanne asked, bringing Minion's attention onto her instead of Megamind.

Minion looked up worried, he didn't have to reply before Roxanne continued.

"What was that stuff you injected him with? Like is this supposed to happen?" Roxanne wanted to have her questions answered before she started having a full-on breakdown.

"Yes...well, kinda?" Minion said, he seemed too unsure of himself to calm Roxanne's worry.

"Um...UM!? What does that mean!?" she tried not to yell, but what kind of answer was that?

"Well it's supposed to make him calm down, especially when Sir's hearts are beating too fast. But usually it just puts him back to normal and can act as a pain reliever. I think maybe his body is overwhelmed and trying to recover" Minion explained.

_Wait, did this happen often?_ Roxanne wondered how many times Minion has had to give him this ocean water looking stuff to 'calm down his hearts'. She started wondering a lot of things about Megamind now. She thought she knew him, but really she only saw one side of him. But now wasn't the time to ask those questions. Megamind could answer them himself, because she was going to make sure he survived this. They weren't in the clear yet, if anything Megamind was getting worse.

"Minion, we have to do something. Should we call 911?" She questioned, trying to ignore her fear, she had no time to cry right now, they needed to take action.

"What? No! They wouldn't know what to do either" Minion replied hastily. It was clear that both Megamind and Minion didn't like to get help from the outside world.

"Well what else should we do?!" Roxanne panicked. Bringing two fingers up to Megamind's neck to check if he still had a pulse. To her relief he did, but it didn't feel very steady, and it was obvious he wasn't okay.

"Do you know what is going on with him?" She asked Minion, but she wasn't expecting a great response. If Minion knew what was happening, he wouldn't be this freaked out.

"No…" Minion said, a confused tone in his voice.

"Do you think that maybe it has something to do with him being from a different planet? I mean he wasn't made for earth after all" she explained her theory, she didn't know if was even a smart theory. But she couldn't second guess herself.

Minion seemed to be deep in thought for a moment, pacing back and forth. Roxanne's theory giving him a whole new perspective. He looked up as if something just snapped, an epiphany.

"I think I know what's wrong!" Minion exclaimed, his worry turning into hope and determination.

Roxanne felt a wave of relief, but she tried not to get too excited. _Okay that's good news but this isn't over yet. _

Minion knelt down and gently picked up Megamind's limp body. If Roxanne wasn't scared right now she would have laughed at how ridiculously dramatic it looked. His arm hanging out and his head falling back. It reminded her of one of those old monster movies, where the vampire was carrying his victim or something.

Minion started for the elevator in the lair, and Roxanne just followed without thinking. _Was Minion gonna complain about her coming along? No, Megamind just told me he loved me so I can be a little nosy right? Wait. Megamind loves me. How did I forget about that? Why didn't that sound weird or shock me? _The longer she thought about it, the fact that Megamind confessed his love to her made her cheeks warm, she knew she was blushing hardcore. _Why am I feeling these things! _She wanted to shout. Why were her emotions so complicated?

She was still lost in thought once they got in the elevator. She noticed the floor felt different, she looked down, the cold cement floor from downstairs now was carpet. A rug more specifically. Looking up, the realization hit her like a bus. This was Megamind's bedroom.

The room definitely looked like it belonged to Megamind. But it also looked much more, human, than she expected. Well, she never thought about what Megamind's bedroom looked like. But her first thought would have been something with more of a sci-fi villain feel. _But I guess he's been living on Earth his whole life, so really it shouldn't be a surprise._

It was a small square room, a little messy, a few black and spiky articles of clothing scattered on the floor. The walls were a dark navy blue, but there were white dots all over, in certain patterns, Roxanne started to notice there were shades of pink and purple fading into each other. She took a step back and realized that here was an entire galaxy painted on his wall. It was breathtaking, it was painted so well it looked like a photograph. She noticed in the corner, there was a blue sphere in front of a pink hue. It looked like a planet. _Was that what his home planet looked like?_ _Did he paint this from memory? _

Minion laid Megamind on his bed, which was king sized with black pillows and bedsheets. An open laptop sat on the other side of the bed. It reminded Roxanne of her own bed, an open laptop set up while she watched movies late at night. _Does Megamind watch movies? _The thought of Megamind curled up in bed watching a movie at 2 a.m. brought a smile to her face.

All Roxanne could do was sit back and watch. Minion obviously knew what he was doing, she felt very useless. At least she was very intrigued in the room. She never thought about what Megamind's personal life was like. _Was this too much of an invasion of privacy? _Well, given the circumstances, it felt appropriate, it wasn't like she was breaking in or anything.

While Minion was shuffling around in one of the dresser drawers, Roxanne noticed something on Megamind's night-stand next to his lava-lamp. It was a photo of 2 people, actually, aliens. They looked like Megamind. One had a beard and amber brown eyes, and the other had soft green eyes and dark blue lips. They were both smiling and holding a tiny blue baby. _Were these his parents? Were his parents still alive?_ She picked up the photo and couldn't deny these were his parents. The father looked just like him, and he had his mother's beautiful green eyes. She took a closer look at little Megamind, she definitely could tell it was him. Roxanne couldn't help but let a soft "aww" escape.

Minion turned around at hearing Roxanne. What could possibly be "aww" about what was happening? He realized, she was holding the picture of Megamind's parents, with him as a baby. Minion rolled his eyes. Humans had such a love for babies, something Megamind and Minion never really understood. Babies were messy, loud, and couldn't even form words. But for some reason, humans always went crazy over them.

Roxanne was thankful when Minion turned back around to looking for whatever it is he was looking for. She didn't want him to start scolding her for snooping around too much.

"Aha!" Minion exclaimed once he had found the binky that Megamind was given before the planet was destroyed. It still glowed just as bright all these years later.

"What is that?" Roxanne questioned, intrigued by the glowing glass object Minion was holding, and now was turning it over, fiddling with it.

"It's Sir's binky" Minion stated simply.

"His wha?" Roxanne asked almost immediately. Megamind had a binky. _Did he like, still use it or something?_ She needed answers.

"When the planet was destroyed, his parents gave him this binky, and me, of course," he said, still focusing on the object.

_Wait, his planet was destroyed?_ Roxanne knew he was from a different planet, but she never really knew why he and Metroman were the only ones that came to earth. She looked back at Megamind, and her heart broke just a little more. _How did she not know any of this? _

Minion let out a soft "oh yeah", remembering how it worked. He twisted the top part of the binky and a type of blue laser grid came out of it immediately, it was a three-dimensional oval shape. It had some type of screen on the side with red and green dots.

Roxanne yelped and took a step back from surprise. She was highly intrigued with this new technology, well, new technology to her. Everything was so fascinating, she was dying to learn more about his home planet.

Minion set the binky down at the foot of the bed so the laser fortress would cover Megamind's body. He clicked around on the screen, hesitating before pressing down on certain settings, he was trying to remember how to use this thing. Roxanne jumped again when a robotic voice came out of the laser fortress. Roxanne couldn't understand what it was saying, she was unable to identify it as a language she was familiar with.

"English translation:Regulating body levels. Duration needed: 10 minutes" the machine said before continuing. "Traducción al español: Reg-" the voice was cut off by Minion clicking 'done' on the screen.

A red beam of light appeared across the length of the laser grid, it started moving back and forth over Megamind.

"So, what's that doing?" Roxanne asked while staring at it. Critical situation or not, this thing was cool.


	4. Different Species, Different Solution

"Before Sir's parents gave me to him, they instructed me on how to take care of him, as well as programming his binky into this laser fortress, which basically will protect and restore him in case Earth was harmful to him. They had no idea what Earth would do to their species, so they took all the precautions they could. I've never had to use it before today." Minion explained while they both watched the red light move around.

Roxanne and Minion sat in silence for a couple minutes, just waiting for the process to be complete. Some of her worries coming back. What if this doesn't even help? What if it's already too late? She tried to fight the thoughts and focus on the positives. He will be fine.

"I apologize Miss Ritchie" Minion started.

"For what?" Roxanne questioned. There was no reason for Minion to be sorry for anything, other than kidnapping her or course, but that was normal. He had no clue this would happen today.

"For getting you involved in all this" Minion waved his robotic arms around as he spoke.

"Well, thank you, but you really have nothing to be sorry about, this was unexpected for all of us." Roxanne replied.

She couldn't say she was grateful for this to happen. Obviously it was scary and painful and heartbreaking. But she was learning so much about Megamind that she never knew she wanted to know. Although she was certain this would change the way they interact forever. Is he still going to kidnap me after all of this? Roxanne thought. In a weird way, she hoped that she still got kidnapped. How weird did that sound? But she didn't even really see it that way. Sure, kidnapping is how she got over to the lair, but it always felt more like they were just hanging out.

The noise coming from the laser fortress shook Roxanne from her thoughts. The red beam of light was now gone. Minion went over to tap some buttons on the screen.

"English translation: Regulation complete. Recovery duration: 5 days" the robotic voice said before Minion turned it off. The laser grid was zapped back into the binky.

Both Minion and Roxanne just stared at Megamind for a second, waiting for something to happen. Like he was going to jump up all of a sudden and go 'wow I feel much better now'. The thought was a bit irrational, but neither of them knew what to expect. Roxanne recalled the voice saying it would take 5 days for Megamind to recover. What was his recovery going to be like?

A few moments passed before Megamind moved his head a bit. Groaning and drawing his eyebrows together. Roxanne rushed over to the side of the bed immediately. Megamind coughed a few times, wincing. Roxanne reached out to hold Megamind's hand and comfort him. She was stopped by Minion grabbing her hand before she could touch Megamind.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea right now, just to be safe" Minion explained, seeing Roxanne's look of confusion.

Roxanne nodded her head, after all, she was an earthly being, she didn't even think that it could possibly have a negative effect on him. Unless Megamind just doesn't like being touched or something, he seemed fine when I touched him earlier . Regardless, she appreciated Minion's quick thinking, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt Megamind.

Megamind let out a small whine of pain. Everything still hurt, but a more steady pain, like he had a bruise that wasn't healed yet. He didn't feel as though he was dying anymore. He opened his eyes slightly to find the blurry figures of Minion and Roxanne, standing over him. He shut his eyes again. It sounded like they were saying something, but everything was too hazy and muffled for him to understand. Wait. Roxanne was there. He was hit with a wave of embarrassment.

Megamind put his hands over his face, trying to hide the creeping blush turning his cheeks a purple hue. Minion had seen Megamind at his best and at his worst. He was actually glad to see Minion. But Roxanne was there. Why did this have to happen during a kidnapping? He didn't want Roxanne to see him like this, so vulnerable. His memories came flooding back. He told Roxanne he loved her. Maybe I only dreamed that happened? Please let that be the truth. Can I just disappear please?

Roxanne noticed Megamind's obvious embarrassment. She didn't want him to feel ashamed of himself, he didn't do anything wrong. However, she couldn't deny that if the roles were reversed, she would be red as a beet. Megamind blinked a few times and looked around, seeing the galaxy painted on the walls, feeling the soft bed beneath him. Letting his eyes fall closed once again.

"Are we in my room?" He asked with a low and hoarse voice.

His voice caught Roxanne off guard. It was a big contrast to the voice he usually had. It almost didn't sound like him at all, although his distinct accent was woven into his words.

"Yes Sir" Minion simply replied.

"Did you find out what happened?" Megamind asked, bringing a hand up to rub his temple.

"I think so, well, I couldn't have done it without the help of Miss Ritchie" Minion explained, giving a thankful smile to Roxanne.

Megamind's eyes shot open. He struggled to form words. "Wha, b-but how?" was all he managed to say. Roxanne helped me? What happened?

"She gave me the idea that the issue was because you were…" Minion hesitated, looking down, as if he wanted to be careful with his words.

"Minion just tell me" Megamind sighed. All he wanted was answers.

"Because, well, you're...from a different planet, and your body was just reacting to being on Earth for a certain amount of time." Minion revealed hesitantly, Megamind didn't always like being reminded that he was an alien, different from everyone else.

Roxanne felt a pang of guilt in her stomach. The way Minion hesitated before saying "different planet" made Roxanne think. Did he not like the fact he wasn't a human? I never even thought about that. It certainly must feel very isolating. Roxanne was baffled that she, a news reporter, never bothered to ask these types of questions about Megamind, or look into the other side of the story. It was always Metro Man was good, Megamind was bad. But before today, she had never asked herself why.

Minion explained to Megamind everything that happened. Megamind paying close attention, looking to Roxanne whenever she was mentioned. His eyes twinkled as Minion continued the story, a small smile of affection on his lips. He was proud of her.

Roxanne is an absolute genius. Is all Megamind could think of upon hearing the story. He himself hadn't even thought of that! However, he had been a bit preoccupied dealing with excruciating pain. He knew Roxanne was intelligent, but he was impressed. She basically saved your life, well, Minion did all the rest, but would Minion have thought of that without Roxanne? Why did Roxanne bother to save me?

Megamind was lost in thought when he felt Minion's robotic arm on his shoulder, bringing his focus back.

"I think you should get some rest Sir" Minion advised quietly.

Megamind trusted his judgement, Minion was usually right. Although Megamind would never admit that out loud. He simply nodded his head in agreement, resting his head on the pillow again. Closing his eyes for a brief moment he heard Minion and Roxanne begin to leave the room.

"Wait!" Megamind exclaimed, although his voice was small and worn out.

"Yes Sir?" Minion questioned, hand over the light switch.

Megamind hesitated for a second, looking down.

"I w-would like to speak with Miss Ritchie for a moment" he muttered in a tremulous voice. "Umm… alone" he giggled nervously.


	5. The Truth Comes Out

Roxanne and Megamind looked into each others' eyes for a moment, then glanced away immediately.

Roxanne's heart was going to burst out of her chest. _What's he gonna ask me? Is he gonna bring up the whole 'I love you' thing? Gosh I hope not. How would I respond? Do I love him back? No…yes? Maybe? Ugh. _

"Everything's fine Minion, I just have a few questions" Megamind assured, seeing Minion's look of worry.

Minion gave a small shrug, sighing. "Alright Sir, I'll just be downstairs if you need me. But make sure you get some rest" he said, closing the door.

Megamind gulped. _This is a bad idea. _He felt so small laying on the bed while Roxanne looked down at him. Like she was a giant. The uncomfortable vulnerability he felt was becoming unbearable. _I could at least sit up. You know what? Screw this, I can stand and talk face to face with her. _

There was an awkward silence in the air that Roxanne desperately wanted to break. But Megamind is the one with the questions. _Oh don't be ridiculous, you damn well know you have a million questions too. _Megamind started moving, trying to sit up. Roxanne put her hands up protectively.

"Woah I don't know if that's a good idea Megamind, you should lay back down" Roxanne urged.

Megamind ignored her request and continued, swinging his feet over the side of the bed and attempting to come to a wobbly stand.

"Megamind I really think you should just lay down, you're still recovering, it's okay, just take it easy" Roxanne insisted.

Megamind shook his head, "No it's okay, I'm alright," he said, holding out a hand to reject any help from Roxanne.

He didn't like when people worried about him. It was ridiculous, he was perfectly fine now. Standing upright, black dots appeared in his vision, and dizziness hit him. "Woah" he breathed, trying to shake the feeling away. He was starting to think standing was a bad idea after all. _Why did Roxanne have to be right? Now I just look like an idiot. _

Roxanne noticed Megamind stumble a bit, shaking his head. She stood warily close, and good thing too. Because, as Roxanne expected, his legs gave out. Thankfully she was there to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Hey hey hey, I've got you" she comforted. Helping him back up, gently holding his elbow, guiding him back onto the bed.

She heard him give a groan of annoyance. However, she could tell it wasn't directed at her. Megamind was blatantly embarrassed of being in such a vulnerable situation. Running his hand over his face shamefully.

"Hey, you have nothing to be ashamed of, alright?" She soothed.

_Can she read my mind? _Megamind thought. He sighed in frustration before trying to accept the position he was in.

"Thank you" he confessed.

Roxanne gazed into Megamind's eyes only to find the most genuine appreciation. She didn't know what to say in response, so she just gave him a warm smile.

Megamind made a noise like he was about to say something, instead looking down in thought. Instead, he patted the empty side of the bed. Roxanne glanced at Megamind. His eyebrows raised, he shrugged a shoulder as if to say "why not?". Suggesting she lay next to him.

"You...want me to...lay next to you?" Roxanne asked, she wanted to make sure she read his gestures correctly. The last thing she wanted was to make this more awkward than it already was.

"Duh" Megamind blurted out, chuckling softly.

"Uh, okay then" Roxanne replied. Slowly moving around the bed. Keeping eye contact with Megamind just to make sure her actions were okay with him.

"May I ask why?" Roxanne questioned, settling into the bed.

"Can I be honest?" Megamind smirked, raising an eyebrow at Roxanne.

"Well yeah, I would prefer that to a lie!" Roxanne replied, her mouth curved into a smile.

"If you stand over me it's like your a giant, I wanted to be on the same level as you" Megamind admitted, grinning.

Roxanne shrugged her shoulders "Hmm, makes sense I guess" she followed with. The both of them chuckling.

They let out a sigh before neither of them said anything, both staring at the ceiling in semi-awkward silence.

"Roxanne?" Megamind cut through the silence.

"Hmm" Roxanne replied to show that she was listening. Not only was she listening, but also obsessing over how Megamind saying her name gave her butterflies and a skipped heart-beat.

"I have a question" he stated shakily. "But if um...if you don't want to answer it's okay I guess" he added hastily.

"Alright" Roxanne said, sitting up slightly to rest her head on her shoulder, focusing her gaze on Megamind. He stared apprehensively at the ceiling, fidgeting with his hands. He took a deep breath in.

"Wh-..." he started, giving an apologetic smile before continuing. "Why did you help me?" he asked finally. Meeting Roxanne's gaze.

The answer was simple. _Because you needed help._ Roxanne wanted to say. _So why was it so complicated to get the words out?_ There was a heaviness to the seemingly uncomplicated question. _Don't dwell on it too long, just tell him_.

"Because you were in need of help" Roxanne answered, knowing that this was just the beginning to a multitude of even more questions.

"But I'm a villain! I don't deserve help, especially from someone like you" Megamind followed with. His confused tone turning shy and solemn.

"Of course you deserve help!" Roxanne began with. "And what do you mean, someone like me?" she asked, trying to guess what he meant by that.

Megamind shifted his focus from Roxanne back to the ceiling, he could feel his eyes sting, threatening to form tears. A lump in his throat. He felt so unworthy of Roxanne's energy, her company, her sympathy. Yet she still remained by his side, she still put up with him. _Does she really think I deserve help? She has to be joking. _

"You're a perfectly nice person, Roxanne" Megamind admitted. "Why would you help _me_? I'm the bad guy, not to mention I'm not even human" he explained in a brittle voice, looking away downhearted.

"Because I don't want to see you hurt!" Roxanne blurted out almost immediately after Megamind spoke. She tried to keep her tone in check. The last thing she wanted was for Megamind to think she was mad at him. It was breaking her heart hearing him talk about himself, as if he was disposable and unworthy of love.

It was obvious to Roxanne that a million thoughts were going through Megamind's head. The look of genuine confusion he gave pained her. _Did he really think that I shouldn't care about him? That he was just some bad guy? That he...deserved his pain? _The thought alone ran a shiver down her spine. She imagined what it was like when Megamind was alone, not putting on a show, his true self. _Did he hate himself?_

_Roxanne doesn't want to see me hurt? That's the first thing she should want! I've obviously done a poor job at being a good villain. Maybe she likes you back? No, don't be stupid. She's dating MetroMan, and if she ever broke up with him it wouldn't be for you. Just face it. She will never be with you._

Megamind let out a melancholy sigh, Roxanne noticing his dismal expression as he stared at the ceiling. _I wish I could just read his mind. _She did her best to guess what was going on inside Megamind's big brain. It was clear to see that something was making him sad.

"Hey, you okay?" Roxanne asked softly. She considered touching his hand to comfort him, but she didn't want to startle him.

Megamind gulped down the lump in his throat and exhaled. "Yeah" he replied, the most blatant lie he has ever told. He turned his head to look at Roxanne, faking a smile while his eyes were filled with sorrow.

"Are you sure? If you're not okay then I totally understand, you don't have to fake it for me" Roxanne assured, she wanted Megamind to feel comfortable around her. She got the sense that Megamind never got the chance to vent his emotions.

Looking back at the ceiling was Megamind's response. He wasn't sure what to do. Roxanne was being so nice, so comforting, it was foreign to Megamind. His entire life, no human has ever treated him kindly. Sure, some people were nicer to him than others, but never has anyone been comforting, or listened to him. _Should I trust her?_ He thought. _Well she did save your life so obviously she cares. But are you really gonna reveal your secrets to her? I'm so tired of hiding, maybe this is my only chance? _

Many times Megamind opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, debating what to say. If he should say anything at all. His hearts started beating faster anxiously. His stomach turning knots. Breath quickening at the very thought of her judgement.

Roxanne noticed it looked like Megamind was anxious. She had never seen him this worried. Guilt taking a hold on her. She was the reason he was so nervous right now. _What was I thinking? Asking him to open up when you just started to really know him. You should have slowed down, he's not ready for this._

"Megamind, if you don't wanna talk abou-"

"No, um, I'm just" He started, pausing again to overthink the outcomes of his words.

He inhaled sharply and looked up, like he was about to regret everything he said next.

"Okay… okay," he repeated, mentally preparing himself to spill his emotions all over her.

"Um, d-do you remember uh, just before all of...this" he started, gesturing his hand in a circle, Roxanne nodded, listening intently.

"Well, uh, you know how I s-said something to you?" he asked, removing his gaze from Roxanne and back onto the ceiling.

He could feel his cheeks growing warm. _I can't believe I'm saying this right now. Should I stop? No, I'm not evil enough to leave such a cliffhanger. Just keep going she seems interested. _

"Uh huh," Roxanne replied in a knowing tone. To Megamind's surprise, she sounded. . . happy almost. He was expecting a disgusted, "oh yeah about that.'' But it sounded like she knew where this was going, and wasn't mad about it.

There was a pause of silence. Megamind searched his mind for how he should phrase _"I wasn't kidding, I actually love you"._ It was an impossible task to make his profound emotions sound nonchalant and forgetful. He decided he should just get it all out there. He took three quick breaths before he rambled.

"Well...um... I wasn't lying when I said I love you I know that sounds weird but the reason I said it was because I thought I was gonna die so I wanted you to know the truth but you don't have to take it seriously because I-I know your dating MetroMan and it was stupid I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything in the first place thanks for saving my life by the way" he caught his breath. Opening one of the eyes he had shut tight halfway through his rant, he looked over to Roxanne.

Her mouth was hanging open in surprise. _Great. Now she's even more weirded out by you. _Roxanne smirked and began to laugh softly, her face flushed. Her laughter hurt more than the injury he was recovering from. _Well, this is what you get for opening up. _

"You think I'm dating MetroMan?" She asked through a smile. Her answer catching Megamind completely off-guard.

"You… aren't? Dating MetroMahn?" Megamind asked, an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Nope" Roxanne replied, shaking her head.

"Oh…well you learn something new everyday I guess" Megamind shrugged, giggling nervously. Trying to make eye contact with Roxanne while simultaneously avoiding her gaze.

"And Megamind…" Roxanne started, getting Megamind's attention. "I don't think it sounds weird that you love me" she confided.

"You don't?" Megamind questioned, surprised and hopeful.

"No, I find it kinda sweet actually. Honestly I could have guessed that you loved me" She replied, a smirk on her face.

"How could you have guessed that?!" Megamind exclaimed, his mood lifted.

"Like I always say, you're so predictable" She joked, grinning as she spoke.

Megamind beamed, the corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled. He shook his head and rolled his eyes playfully. "Am not!" he exclaimed, chuckling moments after.

Megamind always had a good time flirting with Roxanne during his kidnappings, but this was the first time his happiness felt genuine. It gave him a giddy feeling and he only fell more in love with her. At the moment, he didn't even care if Roxanne loved him back or not. He knew that she was a friend at least. _I wonder if she does love me back, you know, she is blushing after-all. _

Roxanne could feel her cheeks blush as she chuckled with Megamind. She always enjoyed bantering and with him, but it felt better when they weren't busy trying to outsmart each other. It was like she was joking with a good friend. _Was Megamind a friend? He felt like one. Do I like him? Maybe I am starting to fall in love with him. _

They laid there together in content silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company. The both of them gazing at the moon painted on the ceiling. Roxanne couldn't help but glance over at Megamind every once and awhile.

It wasn't long before Megamind's exhaustion started to get the best of him. Roxanne picked up on the way he blinked lazily, yawning and letting his eyes fall closed for longer periods of time. She knew their conversation wasn't going to continue. It saddened her, she felt like she could stay there and talk all day, she didn't want to go. But she knew that Megamind needed his rest, and his body was trying to tell him that. She gazed back at Megamind, who was trying his best to stay awake, but failing.

"Alright Megamind, I'm gonna go now, I really enjoyed talking with you. But you need to rest now okay?," Roxanne whispered, she wasn't gonna just leave without an explanation.

Megamind let out a small noise, Roxanne wasn't sure if he even heard a thing she just said, but it wasn't important. She gently lifted herself off the bed, grabbing a fluffy black blanket that was hanging off the edge of it, draping it over Megamind. She knew he was asleep now by the way his breathing evened out. Megamind looked so peaceful in that moment. Something Roxanne never thought she would see. It was a good different.

Stopping at the doorway, she gave one last look at Megamind. Those familiar butterflies fluttered in her stomach once again. She wasn't going to ignore the way she felt. She only got butterflies for people she had crushes on, and the butterflies fluttered a lot more this time. However, Roxanne doesn't fall into love quickly, she was still unsure of her feelings, but all she knew is that she wanted to know him more and build a stronger relationship.

"I think I might be in love with you too, Megamind" She whispered to herself, knowing he didn't hear her.


	6. Evil Closets and Roller Coasters

Roxanne walked out of the room and took a look around her. She had no idea where to walk, where had the lift gone that they took to get up here? There was a balcony where she could look down. She observed an area of the lair that had chalkboards, bulletin boards and ladders, as well as a large red curtain on the side of it. Next to that, about 40 screens all next to each other. Big contraptions and machines were everywhere.

It truly was a confusing place, but also extremely intriguing. The urge to snoop around was tempting her. This was a once in a lifetime experience, especially as a reporter. The secret lair was finally revealed to her, she wasn't tied up, free to explore. Of course she wasn't going to reveal anything, for Megamind's sake.

Something further down the wall to her left caught her eye. Two large doors, one looked like Megamind had stolen it from a school or business, with the big metal bar you push to open. The other door was glass, with a little push sign on it. The glass had been painted black so the contents of the room remained inconspicuous. It stood out to her, it seemed as if this room had been there when the lair was created, however long ago that was. Fascination pulled her to the door, luring her in.

About to push open the glass door, she hesitated, taking a step back. _Am I going to far? What if whatever is in there is dangerous? A little peek wouldn't hurt. Alright, poke your head in but then that's it, just a glimpse. _She decided, wanting to protect Megamind's privacy, but she had such a strong curiosity. She took a breath and pushed the door open gently, trying not to make a noise.

Roxanne gasped as she saw what the inside looked like. It was breathtaking. A big walk-in closet is how it could best be described. It was dark, however there were a few blue lights on the ceiling, giving everything in the room a soft blue outline. She took note of the one green light on the far right, which was hovered over a second door. Curiosity gripped her once again, _no you just said a peek_, she reminded herself. Shaking off her temptation to open the other door, she studied the rest of the room.

There was a large glass case holding one of his more elaborate spiked capes. Not far from the case was a full body mirror, where Roxanne could see herself peering in. A large steel bar along the side of the room held many other intricate pieces of dark clothing and capes on hangers. Underneath a shelf lined with gothic boots all arranged by height. The spikes on some of them glistening in the blue light that washed over them.

On the other side of the room looked like casual wear, which, she never thought Megamind would own. All the clothes were still black or grey, but she could see there were some zip-up hoodies, jeans, sweatpants, some button up shirts (of course, he couldn't fit t-shirts over his head), and some jackets. _I wonder what that acid wash jean jacket would look like on Megamind. _She caught herself thinking. _Am I attracted to Megamind? _She thought next, as she realized she really wanted to see Megamind wearing a formal suit, which he didn't own unfortunately.

Her thoughts brought her back to the moment, she felt as though she was being creepy, looking into his private life. She shut the door and walked away. Trying to keep herself from prying any further, she decided to look for a way to get back on the main floor. Then she could find Minion and have him take her back to her apartment. There had to be a stairway or something.

She walked further along the floor. Megamind's room was one of many other rooms on the top floor. However, it was more like a big hallway that went along the perimeter of the entire lair. As if the floor had a big hexagonal hole in it, lined with balcony railings. It seemed impossible to get down without the lift. There must be some other way to get down. She walked along the wall and spotted a door opening, there was no door. Once she approached it she saw it was a long winding hallway. The sight of it spooked her, it was dark and foreboding. _Well, it definitely looks like it belongs in a villain's lair,_ she thought with a shudder. _Maybe there's a stairway in here. _

Sure enough, around the corner she found a door with an exit sign. She opened the door and looked inside, wary about her decisions. She let out a startled yelp at the door shutting behind her. It was pitch black inside there, except another red exit sign farther down. Opening her phone to use the small screen as a light, she saw what looked like a small vehicle. Roxanne scrunched up her face in confusion. _What was this doing here? Why aren't there any stairs?_

The light on her phone revealed that under the contraption looked like a track of some sort. It reminded her of a..._roller coaster_. _Am I supposed to...ride? This thing? _She wondered, trying to find some sort of stairway in the dark. There was nothing but the small cart. Roxanne didn't know what to think. What if this was some sort of trap? Knowing this place it was rigged with saws and weapons. Or the coaster could end abruptly and she would fall to her death.

_Megamind would never let that happen to me. _Roxanne thought, and she was sure of that. _But he could have created this before he began to kidnap me, maybe it was for people trying to arrest him, or people trying to...reveal his secrets. _This floor was way more personal to Megamind than anywhere else in the lair. Maybe this was just a trap, the exit sign is a bit too obvious.

_Unless this really is an exit, maybe he takes this way all the time. After all, he does keep his lair very hidden, not even I know where it is. After all, Megamind has never really done anything that evil. _She decided to trust Megamind. She got into the front seat of the cart and sat down. Her breathing quickened as she became anxious. She had no idea what she should expect, what was going to happen. _Am I being dumb? Should I trust Megamind? _

She moved her hand across the front of the cart. She nearly screamed when a bunch of buttons lit up. It looked very high tech, she had no clue what any of it meant. Scooting closer and squinting, she read what each button said. She found one that read 'main floor'. She sat back, taking in a deep breath.

"If I die Megamind, I'm gonna kill you" she said out loud. _But I'm gonna trust you._

With one last deep breath, she pressed the button quickly and squeezed her eyes shut. When nothing happened, she opened her eyes again. Looking around. She noticed that a lever was now lighting up that she hadn't noticed before. It made a small beeping noise, indicating that she pull down on it.

She grabbed the lever and pulled it down, she was thankful there was only one position to move it, she was confused enough already. She jumped as she felt a pressure over her shoulders. Looking around her, she noticed a large safety belt had come down over her, just like at amusement parks. However, this one felt much more high-tech and smooth. _This is so sci-fi_ she thought, becoming the slightest bit excited. This seemed very safe all of a sudden. Without warning, the machine sped off.

Roxanne couldn't help but scream from the sudden surprise. The coaster moved swiftly and quietly in a downward spiral. The track lit up with white lights as she glided across. The ride came to a gentle stop and she realized it had already ended. The exit door right in front of her. She let out a soft 'aww' from disappointment of how short the ride was, she would have loved it to last longer.

She opened the door and walked out, it had taken her to the main floor, however, Roxanne forgot that not even she had been on the main floor before. All the times she had been kidnapped, it was in the same place, the same chair, in the observatory. She decided to look for Minion. _It can't be that hard to find a fish in a giant mechanical gorilla suit. _

She tried to remember how the floor looked from higher up, when she saw it earlier. Recalling the giant monitor with all the screens, she concluded that Minion might be there.

Wandering around, she had to use all her willpower not to explore every inch of the lair. Everything was fascinating and new to her. She wanted to know the purpose of all the giant contraptions and devices. _Maybe Megamind will give me a tour someday. _She thought in an attempt to keep her investigative impulses at bay.

Spotting the large red curtain, she knew where she was. Looking to the side, she noticed a black car, it looked like Megamind had attached spiky material on it to make it look like a shark. Roxanne let out a small laugh at the sight, _This is, without a doubt, Megamind's car. _

Walking over to the giant monitor, she realized that Minion wasn't there. Not sure where to go next, she took a look at the screens, all of which were just showing footage from the security cameras outside. On the desk there were hundreds of buttons, she didn't want to press them or mess anything up.

"Oh! Miss Ritchie, you're back" she heard Minion exclaim. She turned around to see Minion with a blowtorch in his hand. _Don't even ask. _

"How is he doing?" Minion continued worriedly, setting down the blowtorch and walking closer.

"He's fine, resting right now" Roxanne assured. Minion let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, I was so worried, he usually never asks me to leave, you're sure he's okay?" Minion explained and questioned.

"Yes, he's fine" Roxanne confirmed, giving Minion a smile. It was sweet how much he cared for Megamind.

"Well, I guess you need a ride home then" Minion suggested.

"Yeah that would be nice" Roxanne agreed.

"I'll go get the keys" Minion said, walking off.

Roxanne looked over to the car she assumed they would be going in. She had never really seen the car before, she knew it was invisible because of all the times Minion had kidnapped her. He would see him roll the window down and could see he was in a car. Also light would reflect on the edges of the car, making it somewhat visible. But she never really saw what it looked like.

Minion returned shortly with the keys and gestured to the car. She hopped into the passenger seat and took a look around at the car. Like almost everything Megamind had, there were a bunch of buttons and devices.

Minion pressed a button labeled 'stealth mode' and a tiny screen popped up saying 'stealth mode activated'. _How does Megamind have time to make all of this?_

As Minion drove closer to the exit, he made Roxanne cover her eyes so she couldn't tell where the secret hideout was. Roxanne complied, but she wondered, _would Megamind have let me know where the hideout is?_

"If you don't mind me asking Miss Ritchie" Minion started, "What did Megamind ask you?" he questioned.

Roxanne wasn't sure how to respond. _Would Megamind be mad at me for telling Minion what he said in private? Would Minion be mad at Megamind for being in love with me? _

"It's alright if you don't want to say, Miss Ritchie, if Sir doesn't want me to know then I will respect his privacy" Minion added after the beat of silence.

"No, I think it will be alright, I'm just not sure if he's okay with me revealing our conversation. He didn't tell me not to say anything to you, but I don't know how he feels about it" Roxanne confessed, she didn't want to hurt Megamind. But she also knew that he greatly trusted Minion.

Minion was slightly taken aback, never before has Megamind kept him out of something. Well, Megamind never had anybody else to talk to before, so of course Minion would be part of every conversation. Sure, every once in a while he might chat with MetroMan, but Minion was usually around to hear if he wanted to. Never before had he been asked to leave the room.

"Hey, can I ask you a question? About Megamind?" Roxanne said, trying to move the conversation away from exposing Megamind's love for her. _But I guess Minion was there when Megamind said 'I love you' so there really isn't much to expose here. _

"Sure, anything" Minion replied.

"What is Megamind like when he's not kidnapping me? Like when you two are just in the lair, living" Roxanne asked, Minion was the best one to ask this question, he has been around Megamind his whole life. He knows Megamind better than Megamind knows himself.

Minion let out a long sigh, "Well, usually we're busy making new plans, designing new inventions, he really enjoys it." Minion explained.

Roxanne was happy to hear that Megamind enjoyed what he was doing. She smiled at the thought of Megamind excitedly telling Minion his plans. But she couldn't help but feel that Megamind had another side to him, more real side, like the one she saw today.

"Does he ever get sad or anything?" Roxanne continued with, remembering how Megamind didn't feel he deserved to be helped.

"Yes, I try my best to help him when he's sad, but he becomes very reserved. Especially if he's crying, I pretend that I can't tell to make him feel less vulnerable. He hates feeling vulnerable. I would say it's one of his biggest fears." Minion told Roxanne.

"What does he get sad about?" Roxanne pressed on.

"Does this have something to do with your conversation?" Minion speculated, catching Roxanne off guard.

"Umm, kinda?" Roxanne sighed, she might as well give Minion some context. "Well, he asked me why I helped him, I told him because he needed help, and he kept on talking about how he doesn't deserve to be helped, it just made me wonder is all" Roxanne elaborated.

Minion seemed somewhat surprised to know what Megamind had said and felt. He knew that Megamind would get depressed sometimes, but Minion tried not to pry too much or aggravate him during those times. Minion usually never asked why Megamind was sad, he usually just tried his best to comfort him.

"That's the first time I've heard him say anything like that" Minion admitted out loud.

"Really?" Roxanne exclaimed in disbelief, she thought Minion knew nearly everything about Megamind.

"Yeah, I'm surprised actually. But I do notice he gets upset when he's reminded of his childhood or the fact that he's different from everyone else" Minion tried his best to answer the question, partially for Roxanne, partially for himself.

Roxanne's heart broke when Minion answered her question. _What happened in Megamind's childhood?_ She began to wonder. She wanted to ask, but decided against it. She was already creating an uncomfortable mood with all of her questions.

"So, have you two got any new plans?" She asked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"A few, well, they will have to be postponed for a little bit, now that Sir is recovering, but after that…" Minion continued, Roxanne drowning him out

Roxanne was lost in her thoughts the rest of the car ride, half-listening to Minion as he released all of their future plans without hesitation. _Would I be able to see Megamind again soon? Can I visit him to make sure he's doing okay? Are things going to be different between us from now on? _

It wasn't long before the car stopped outside her apartment. She thanked Minion and stepped out of the car, waving goodbye as she heard the car drive off. Catching a glimpse of the sunset, admiring the warm pink sky. _What a day…._


	7. Thank the Lightning for Tonight

_Megamind had Roxanne kidnapped yet again, he was pulling out all his elaborate evil weapons to try and scare her. It was all fun and games until the saw came too close to Roxanne's neck. She let out a blood curdling scream as it lacerated her. Megamind shut it off immediately in horror. He rushed over to Roxanne who was bleeding profusely. When he approached her she flinched away. "You're a monster" she fumed. Megamind kept apologizing and trying to help her but she was too far gone. She was dead. Gone. Forever. Megamind wept until his eyes hurt, he continued to sob and hold Roxanne's body. It was all his fault. He would never see Roxanne again and it was all his fault. _

Megamind awoke in a cold sweat, gasping for air, tears streaming down his face. He forgot he had fallen asleep, _how much of this had been a dream? Did that actually happen to Roxanne? _His mind started to race, millions of thoughts bombarding him. _Where did Roxanne go? What if I really did kill her. _He thought, paranoid from his dream. _It felt so real_. _Is Roxanne dead? _He shook his head, too much was going on in his mind for him to think straight. He checked the time, his alarm clock read 9:30. _That's odd, I usually go to bed much later than that. Why was I sleeping in the first place? _He was confused, to say the least. His mind wandered back to Roxanne. _I have to see if she's alright. _

He whipped off the covers and jumped up in a hurry. However, he was soon slowed down by dizziness, he sat back down on the bed to regain his composure. When he felt ready, he stood up steadily, balancing himself. He slowly walked towards the wall next to his bed. The wall shimmered blue as he walked through it and into his secret elevator.

The smooth, rapid movement of the elevator made Megamind feel sick. He grimaced at his nausea, walking out of the wall on the main floor. He grabbed the keys to the flying motorbike. Getting on the bike, he sat for a moment with his eyes closed, waiting for the nausea to subside. He couldn't wait for long though.

Turning on the vehicle, he rushed out of there as fast as he could. He knew if Minion heard him, there was no chance he would be going to Roxanne. Luckily, Minion was doing some work on one of his newest inventions, which was much noisier than the motorbike. However, Megamind didn't want to take any chances.

Roxanne was sitting on her couch, her T.V. playing while she swirled the noodles in her Chinese takeout. However, she wasn't focused on the show that was playing or the food in her hands. Her thoughts were going over everything that happened that day. Everything she saw, she discovered. The feelings she felt. More specifically, the feelings she got for Megamind.

She always knew their "bantering" was more like full-on flirting, but she never considered the possibility that she might be into Megamind. She never had real feelings for Metroman, despite everyone thinking she was dating him. He was nice and all, but not her type. Big muscles were never important to Roxanne, it was the person inside that mattered more to her.

_Is Megamind my type though? I mean, I like a guy that's smart, and one that doesn't insult my intelligence. That's Megamind. But would it work out? If we dated it certainly would cause a lot of drama on the news. Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself. Get to know him more. But it's obvious I care about him. If I actually hated him I wouldn't be so quick to save him. Well, more like think of a way for Minion to save him. _

The thought dawned on her. _I had to help save Megamind's life today. _The more she thought about it, the scarier it became. _Megamind's life was on the line today. What if it had been too late? He could have been dead by now. Would there have been a funeral? _She shook her head to stop the upsetting images her mind created. _I hope Megamind's alright. _

Megamind knew where Roxanne's apartment was, however, he had only ever kidnapped her during the day. It was more difficult to find in the dark. Another thing that didn't help was the headache crawling into his brain, the motion of the motorbike worsening his nausea as well. But he was determined, all he had to do was find the balcony.

A beam of electricity broke through the clouds in the sky. A low rumble of thunder rang shortly after. Megamind felt the cool raindrops begin beating upon him from the clouds above.

Roxanne was worrying herself, coming up with scenarios of what could be happening right now. _What if something went wrong and he died in his sleep? What if that laser thing didn't work and he's screaming in pain right now? What if something happens during his recovery? _She wanted to focus on the positives, but her fears were surfacing.

Remembering how much pain she saw Megamind in earlier. She was terrified. _I can't imagine how horrified Megamind must have been. _She contemplated whether or not she should go over and check on Megamind. Her thought was quickly shut down. _I have no idea where the lair is. I just hope he's doing alright. I want to see him again. _

Wiping rain out of his eyes, Megamind spotted the balcony to Roxanne's apartment. Breathing out a sigh of relief, he sped towards it. More lightning flashing blue and purple in the sky. More thunder shaking the earth. A bright flash caused Megamind to flinch and shut his eyes tight. He felt a large impact at the front of the vehicle, causing him to shriek. An impact that echoed throughout the motorbike, making it shake and jitter.

He opened his eyes and saw the front of the motorbike had been struck by lightning. The propellor on the front was destroyed, the fire being put out by the rain. He stepped on the accelerator, it wasn't long before the flying motorbike would just be a motorbike. Gravity began to pull down on the airborne vehicle. Just as he was a few feet from the balcony, the machine stopped working, descending in the storm.

A loud clap of thunder brought back Roxanne's attention. She had been so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice it was storming outside. Her balcony windows had been left open, rain could soon be drenching part of her living room. She set down her food on the coffee table, slowly walking over to the glass doors.

A loud crash caused Roxanne to jump back with a yelp. Before she had time to react, Megamind came flying through the open doors, tumbling to the ground. For a moment she stood wide-eyed with shock. Megamind rolling over on the floor and groaning.

Roxanne rushed over to his side, still perplexed at what was going on. Now she had another reason to worry about Megamind. He blinked a few times, re-focusing himself.

He let out a soft chuckle. "Some entrance huh?" He joked, giving her a smirk. His voice quavered from shock of what just happened.

Roxanne smiled at how he was able to make jokes at a time like this. It took some of her worries away. Before she asked anything, she helped him stand up on his shaky legs. Walking him over to the couch. He was guided willingly, still a bit stunned and overwhelmed. Giving Megamind a few seconds to calm down and catch his breath, she closed the glass doors and returned to the couch.

Fear pulsed through her as she recognized the familiar sight of Megamind's hand on his forehead. His brows furrowed in discomfort.

"Megamind?" She addressed him, her voice nearly a whisper. "Are you alright?" she asked calmly.

"I think I'll be fine, just a little headache" Megamind replied softly, opening his eyes and meeting Roxanne's gaze. His expression relaxed into a small smile. Abruptly he curled up, grimacing.

"What! What's wrong" Roxanne panicked, not knowing what to do. This situation reminded her too much of what happened earlier and it was scaring her.

"I'm just a little nauseous from the ride" Megamind assured her, not wanting so much pity.

"Why did you come over here?" Roxanne asked. While her tone was gentle, she felt like yelling at Megamind. _Why would he risk worsening his health to visit me? He should be in his lair. In bed. Recovering. Not flying through my apartment in the middle of a thunderstorm!_

"I-I had a nightmare." Megamind started. Roxanne's heart-broke at how small his voice was. She wanted to hug him and tell him everything was going to be okay.

"I dreamt that…" Megamind looked down, an almost shameful look upon his face. Tears threatening to fall down.

"That I h-hurt you" his voice trembled, "and you died. It was all my fault. I tried to help you but it was too late. You were already dead." he explained, his voice breaking with sorrow.

Roxanne's eyebrows drew together in heartache as she heard Megamind's soft voice break from sadness. His eyes cast down in shame and despair. He drew in a shaky breath, becoming visibly upset.

"Hey hey, it's alright. I'm right here, I'm fine" She soothed, before her gut instinct kicked in. She embraced him in a hug, maneuvering her hands to avoid the spikes on his outfit.

Megamind tensed up into the hug. Never before had he been hugged. Sure he and Minion had hugged on occasion when a plan went really well or something. But he was made of metal. He relaxed into Roxanne's touch and hugged her back. She was comforting, warm, calming. He closed his eyes and enjoyed her embrace. They separated, and Megamind couldn't help but look at her with awe.

"Nobody's ever hugged me before" He admitted, his cheeks began to turn purple as he blushed.

Roxanne looked at him with surprise, her heart broke just a little bit more. She tried to imagine never being hugged in her life.

"That's so sad" She blurted out, feeling all types of sympathy for Megamind.

Megamind shrugged, looking down again. "Well, I've hugged Minion before, but I've never been hugged by a human" Megamind confessed. "Thank you, Roxanne"

Roxanne smiled at his gratitude. Megamind smiled back.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened just now? Why did you crash and come flying into my apartment?" She asked.

Megamind let out a nervous giggle. "Well, um… my flying motorbike was struck by lighting. So it stopped working just in time for it to crash on your balcony." he explained "Convenient right?" he added sarcastically.

"What?! You were struck by lightning?!" Roxanne exclaimed worried, her eyes wandering up and down Megamind's body, expecting to see a large gash in his side or something.

"No, no, just the vehicle. The propellor was damaged and so was some of the front engine. I wasn't hit at all" he assured her.

"Megamind what were you thinking? You need to be recovering!" She enunciated.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay!" he explained, distraught.

"What do you mean?" Roxanne asked. _Was this about the nightmare?_

"It was the nightmare, I couldn't tell if it was real or not. I wasn't going to take any chances, so I came here as soon as I woke up. To make sure you were okay" Megamind told her.

"Oh Megamind, that was really sweet of you, but you shouldn't have, I don't want you to injure yourself any more than you already have. I want you to get better." Roxanne replied.

Megamind nodded his head softly, not saying anything in reply. He looked to the balcony where his broken machine was, smoking and charred in the rain. Another loud clap of thunder shook the apartment. _How am I going to get back to the lair?_

Megamind put his hands over his eyes. Roxanne could tell something was upsetting him.

"What's wrong?" Roxanne asked him. Not knowing what was troubling Megamind.

"My motorbike is broken, how am I going to get back to the lair?" Megamind explained, hand still over his eyes, resting his elbow on the armrest of the couch.

Roxanne paused for a second. She hadn't thought about that. _Should he stay here for the night? Well of course, your not gonna send him back out in that storm! He almost got struck by lightning! You know he's going to deny your request. But I will not let him continue to set back his recovery. _

"You can just stay here for the night," she started, Megamind looked at her in objection, before he could say anything, Roxanne cut him off.

"No no no, don't even think about going back in that storm, I'm not letting you" Roxanne stated firmly.

"No Roxanne, I'm fine, I can get a taxi or something" Megamind objected. However, in his mind he wanted to say yes. _But I can't stay at Roxanne's apartment! She's already helped me enough, there's no need to make her life even harder. She's gonna keep insisting though. She's just being nice, she wouldn't really want you to stay over, would she? I should just go now, I don't want her to feel pressured to be kind to me. _

"Thank you for the offer Roxanne but I'll just be going now" Megamind said and got up from the couch.

The familiar black dots danced around his vision. He ignored the lightheaded feeling and continued to walk towards the door.

Roxanne got up as soon as Megamind did, trying to get him to stay. _He's so stubborn. _

"Megamind this really isn't a good idea, you should sit back down," she continued, but Megamind wasn't focusing on her.

Megamind didn't know what to do. Just from standing up, he felt like he wasn't going to last getting over to the door. But he didn't want to look so weak. _Why did I even come? You knew it was just a nightmare! Now you're in Roxanne's apartment and she's all worried about you. _

Roxanne placed her hand on Megamind's back, trying to tell him it was okay for him to stay. But partially it was because he was swaying on his feet. He continued walking slowly, until he was at the door.

Before Megamind could open the door, the floor seemed to sway under his feet once again. He placed his hand on the wall to stabilize himself.

"Megamind, you are staying here tonight. You can't go out like this." Roxanne told him, it wasn't a suggestion anymore.

"Fine" Megamind huffed, hunched over by the door. He wasn't going to argue with Roxanne anymore, he didn't have the energy for it.

He slid down the wall and sat on the floor, leaning his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. Roxanne knelt beside him.

"Megamind, it's okay, I want you to stay" Roxanne comforted.

"You're just saying that to be nice" Megamind implied.

"No I'm not, I want to make sure you're okay" Roxanne assured him.

Megamind gave up on objecting to her. _She could be telling the truth, after all, I trust Roxanne._

"Alright" Megamind sighed.

Megamind's face scrunched up as he groaned in pain once again. His hand went for his forehead, rubbing circular motions to try and soothe the throbbing.

"Your headache again?" Roxanne asked, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

Megamind slightly nodded his head.

"Do you want an ibuprofen?" She asked him. That's what she would take whenever she had a headache. It usually helped a lot.

"An eye-boo what now?" Megamind asked, trying to pronounce the word.

Roxanne giggled, "It's a pain-killer, it usually helps me with my headaches," she explained.

Megamind looked away in thought for a moment. _I don't know what that is. What if it's poisonous? My headache hurts a lot though…._

"Uh, sure, why not" Megamind replied, a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

Roxanne headed over to the bathroom to get the medicine. Stopping by the kitchen to fill up a glass of water. She came back to find Megamind hadn't moved an inch since she left. His head leant up against the wall, his eyes closed, hand rubbing his temples. He didn't seem to notice she had come back. Roxanne cleared her throat quietly to get his attention.

His eyes shot open and he looked at Roxanne, then at what was in her hands. He looked intrigued and confused at the little red pill in her hand.

"Have you ever taken this before?" Roxanne asked, starting to have second thoughts about this.

Megamind just shook his head, continuing to observe the pill, one eyebrow raised.

_Maybe this isn't a good idea. How do you know it's safe for him? He literally almost died today because he isn't a human. What if this ends up killing him? _

Roxanne nearly had a heart attack when she felt Megamind's gloved hand grab the pill out of her palm.

"Megamind wait!" She nearly shouted. Megamind froze, his eyes wide with surprise. His tongue was out, the pill in his hand held above his mouth. It looked absolutely ridiculous.

"I don't think this is a good idea, it might not be safe for you to take that" Roxanne breathed. Holding out her hand to take the pill back.

Megamind un-froze and hesitantly gave it back to her. He didn't say anything, but Roxanne could sense that he agreed with her, otherwise he would have argued more.

"Thank you" Roxanne mumbled, putting the pill back in the bottle. She handed him the glass of water.

"You should drink more water, it will help, trust me" Roxanne advised.

Megamind took the glass of water and studied it as well. Looking around, over and under the glass.

"This is just water right?" Megamind asked.

"Yeah what else would it be?" Roxanne confirmed, confused.

"Well I don't know humans have lots of clear drinks that aren't water" he mumbled before taking a sip.

Roxanne shrugged in agreement, he had a point there.

Megamind chugged the glass and set it down next to him on the floor.

"Are you hungry at all?" Roxanne asked him.

Megamind shook his head again, "No, I've been feeling pretty nauseous so I lost my appetite," he responded.

Roxanne nodded in understanding. She gazed at his outfit, taking note of all the spikes. _I wonder if that's uncomfortable. The spikes aren't touching him or anything but it doesn't look very pleasant to wear. _

"Would you like to borrow some more comfortable clothes? I've got a few sweatshirts" She offered to him.

Megamind looked down to what he was wearing for a second. Shaking his head no in response. _She wants me to borrow clothes from her? No way! I could never do that to her, it would be way too awkward. Why would she ever let me wear her clothes?_

"Are you sure? You want to wear that all night?" Roxanne asked again, she wanted him to feel welcome and comfortable, but she didn't want to push too hard. She knew that if she was too nice to him, he might become stubborn and try to leave again.

"Yes I'm sure" Megamind confirmed. He was not ready for that yet. He wanted to keep some of his edge, it was embarrassing enough that he was being treated like a child.

"That's okay, you don't have to if you don't want to" Roxanne assured him gently. She was going to ask if he wanted to use her shower but decided against it. _If borrowing clothes was too much for him then a shower would definitely be too much. _

"Do you think you can get up? We can watch T.V. on my couch" Roxanne questioned, gesturing towards the sofa.

"Oh, yeah I can get up" Megamind said, placing one hand on the floor to push himself up.

Roxanne instinctively held her hands out in case Megamind fell or anything. Megamind noticed her actions and placed a hand up.

"I'm fine" he whispered, walking over to the couch. Roxanne beside him the whole time.

Megamind flopped on the couch, getting into a comfortable position. Roxanne sat down next to him, however, she kept a slight distance. _We aren't dating...yet. Plus, you haven't even told Megamind you have some feelings for him yet. If you get all snuggly he's definitely running out the door. _

She turned on the T.V., flipping through the channels. "Anything you wanna watch?" She asked Megamind.

"No, doesn't matter to m-STOP!" he exclaimed. Roxanne flinched in surprise at the sudden volume from Megamind.

"What?" She asked nervously. _Have I done something wrong?_

"I love this movie! Addam's Family Values!" he giggled, a big goofy smile on his face. Roxanne looked to see that, sure enough, the characters from the Addam's Family were on T.V.

She couldn't help but smile at how enthusiastic Megamind got about the movie. It gave her a warm feeling to see him so happy, especially after everything that has gone on that day.

"I've only seen the first one" Roxanne admitted, waiting for Megamind to freak out.

"What!? This one is so good! The one where they go to summer camp!" He beamed, moving his hands around passionately as he spoke. "And the babysitter is e-" he smacked his hand over his mouth.

"Sorry, I almost spoiled it" he apologized, a smile still on his face.

"I'll have to wait and see" Roxanne replied playfully.

Megamind gasped, "I guess we will" he added, biting his lip excitedly. Quickly directing his gaze back to the movie.

Roxanne had never seen Megamind so genuinely happy. _This is honestly adorable. _She couldn't help but think. _I never expected him to have favorite movies. Even so, I expected he would be into all dark horror movies, but he likes this comical-yet still a little dark- movie. It fits him so well. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by Megamind laughing.

"Wednesday's the best" he said out loud, giggling a little bit more.

Roxanne laughed along with him, she hadn't been paying attention, but she wanted Megamind to think she was. She wanted him to know she cared about something he enjoyed so much. Roxanne couldn't help but get lost in her thoughts once again. _I don't think I've ever heard him laugh like that. It was so much more real than his 'evil laugh'. It sounded much different too, with actual emotion behind it. _

They continued watching the movie, Roxanne enjoying Megamind's company. Smiling every time he laughed or said "ooh this is a good part!". It took away a lot of her worries, it left her feeling warmhearted and content.

However, further into the movie, Roxanne could tell that Megamind was getting drowsy. He still laughed here and there, but he was definitely less energetic. It wasn't much longer before his breathing evened out, and he was asleep.

Roxanne left the T.V. on and went into her bedroom to get him a blanket and a pillow. She returned shortly after and sat back down on the couch. For a moment she sat and watched the movie, the pillow and blanket in her hands.

She didn't want to wake Megamind up, so she was being extra quiet. Holding her breath, she placed the pillow on the armrest. Gently, she lifted his legs to be rested on the couch cushions. Throwing the blanket over him. She repositioned the pillow so it was under his head more, however, it was difficult while trying not to wake him.

Continuing the rest of the movie in silence, she took a glance at Megamind. Yet again, he looked so peaceful. She knew he wasn't in the most comfortable clothes, but at least he was resting. But she soon realized, he still had his boots on. Roxanne remembered one time she fell asleep with her shoes still on. When she woke up, it felt very uncomfortable and strange.

She debated whether or not she should take his shoes off. _It would only be nice, I certainly wouldn't want my shoes on all night. _Roxanne moved extremely slow, keeping an eye on Megamind to make sure he didn't wake up.

Unzipping the zipper was extremely difficult to do quietly, but she unzipped both boots. She slid each of them off and set them down next to the couch. She noticed that he was wearing two different socks. One was black and grey striped, while the other was black with little orange and purple bats on it. The corner of her mouth turned up. _Megamind must have got those during Halloween. _

When the movie was done, she turned off the T.V. and Megamind shifted in his sleep, grabbing the blanket and curling up more. Roxanne's broken heart repaired itself, for all the sad things she had discovered about Megamind, there was something that made her happy.

"Goodnight Megamind, see you in the morning" Roxanne whispered.


End file.
